Everybody Has A Demon
by Fanficgamer242
Summary: Even the purest of hearts has a darkness. And Kagome is no exception.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Gamer here. So I've been looking through all the old anime I used to watch an came across Inuyasha. It was one of my favorites when I was younger so I decided to write my own fan fiction on it. Let me know what you guys think of this first chapter of...** ** _Everybody Has A Demon._**

Chapter One  
New Form

" _HIRIKOTS_!" Sango, the young demon slayer yelled out. The weapon was aimed and thrown at the group's newest villain. Her name? Yami, which meant darkness. She came upon the group while looking for a pure heart to corrupt so that her full power may be unleashed.

The poison wielder had a look that would leave your skin crawling. Her black hair flowed down her back as the green toxic rays flow from her bat like body. Every time she speaks a green smoke like poison emits from her mouth. As the spinning weapon came flying her way, she caught it with ease and flung it back towards Sango, knocking her off of her flying demon cat Kirara.

"Sango!" The lecherous monk and Sango's love interest, Miroku screamed. He was prepared to catch his falling love but Kirara beat him to it. "Good job Kirara. Now you and Shippo get her to safety." He ordered. The young fox demon nodded as the cat flew off away from the battle grounds and took her owner to a safe cave, where she lay unconscious.

He growled at the demon before him. " _WIND TUNNEL!_ " Miroku opened his right hand to reveal a black hole that sucks up anything in its path.

Yami laughed at his pathetic attempt as she released strong poison from her body to be absorbed in her place. The poison was so strong that it forced Miroku to close his hand and wrap the beads around it to ensure that the _Wind Tunnel_ does not reopen.

"You fool! Did you really think you could just suck me up in your pathetic little wind tunnel?" Yami's voice rang throughout the valley. She continued to laugh until she felt an arrow pierce her dress. She snapped her head in the direction in which the arrow came.

Kagome stood there holding the bow as the string vibrated from the shot.

As she looked at the strangely dressed mortal she noticed a bright light coming from her chest. Yami had found the pure heart she needs.

"You pathetic mortal will pay for that with your life." Yami yelled as she went to her side to draw her sword.

"Oh no you don't! _WIND SCAR_!" The half demon Inuyasha yelled as streaks of powerful light headed in her direction. She place her hands in front of her which put up a barrier. As the barrier was set up, Inuyasha didn't see her drawn sword transform into a snake and head in Kagome's direction.

A scream of pain coming from the mortal drew the half demon and the partially healed monk to her sides.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Kagome are you alright?" The monk asked her while looking at the wound on her neck.

"Its a snake bite." Inuyasha said as he examinated the two holes in her neck that started to draw a bit of blood.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Kagome said as she stood up. Surprisingly the pain had left quicker than it came. Then she suddenly felt a wave of courage wash over her as she drew an arrow and held it in place.

"Inuyasha. I want you to use your wind scar on Yami."

"The barrier is too strong for the wind scar to overcome." He tried to explain.

"Just do it or this arrow is going through your head!" She snapped and glared at the demon next to her. He nodded out of fear and shock.

" _WIND SCAR_!" He yelled as Kagome shot her arrow.

The Wind Scar wrapped around the light of the arrow as it broke through Yami's barrier and tore her apart.

"You may have destroyed my body, but the battle isn't over yet!" She yelled right before her head was sliced.

The darkness that onced covered the sky had vanished.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked. The sound of her name made Miroku dash off in the direction the female was carried. The half demon awaited for the human girl to jump on his back as usual, but instead found her running at the same speed as Miroku.

" _That's weird. She was never that fast before. Or that mean. Adrenaline maybe?"_ The half demon thought as he ran to catch up with his friends. The speed Kagome was going at was unusual.

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at her strangely.

They arrived to a cave on the ground with the assistance from Shippo's crying mushrooms leading them. Inside the cave was a badly injured Sango laying on the ground.

"Sango." The monk rushed to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Miroku. I'll be fine." She assured him while looking into his eyes.

"We should camp out in here tonight since its not a good idea for Sango to move about." Kagome said.

"Agreed. I'll go gather up some wood." Inuyasha left.

Kagome's heart was being slowly corrupted with the demon poison from the snake bite but was completely unaware of it at the time.

Night fell and the group had a fire going. Everyone was asleep. Well...almost everyone. Kagome was the only one that didn't have a tired bone in her body. She lay awake looking at the cave wall. That is until she decided to get up and stretch her legs. Careful not to wake the sleeping demon with good hearing, she tiptoed pass the sleeping bodies and outside into the dark night.

Near a river not far from the cave is where she sat. Paying attention to nothing in particular, she placed her hand on her wound to feel it still there but it was painless.

Suddenly she felt a pulse through her body and her head started to spin as her body ached. Her back fell to the floor as she gripped her head in pain. A loud scream escaped her lips as she twisted and turned on the floor. The poison had finally taken affect. It had corrupted a part of her heart.

Enough so that she would have a good start under the influence of Yami. Kagome could feel herself changing. Her teeth and fingernails grew out like fangs and claws (much like Inuyasha's own). Her hazel colored pupils turned electric green (just like Kagura's red ones) and her normally black hair has changed to a bright red color.

Inuyasha dashed through the trees with Shippo on his back while Miroku and Sango followed on Kirara.

"Are you sure it was Kagome, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I'm positive and that's her scent. But there's something very strange about it."

They arrived to where the scream had come from, only to find a red haired girl looking out to the water and wearing Kagome's clothes.

"You there! What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled, drawing Tessaiga.

"Hahaha." The girl let out a lowly chuckle. "I've been awaiting your arrival Inuyasha." She turned around to show everyone her face.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"What's happened to her?" Shippo asked with fear in his voice.

"There's no way that could be her." Miroku looked.

Inuyasha stared at the girl before him. Her face was still the same except for the fangs and eye color. Her hair went from black to red and she has claws much like his. He sniffed the air around her and gasped in horror and shock.

"The venom from Yami transformed Kagome into a _half_ demon!" Inuyasha explained.

The others could not believe that the once sweet and innocent girl is now standing before them with a menacing look in her eyes. And now a blood thirsty half demon.

"Kagome! Kagome can you hear me?! You need to fight the poison!" Inuyasha yelled at her as if trying to let his words surpass the demon and get to Kagome.

But it seems their luck has run short. This wasn't like any other time whereas the nice Kagome was trapped in her mind. No. She knew what was happening. Who was in front of her. What they were trying to do. And all she did was flash her newly developed fangs.

"Sango." She let out a lowly chuckle as her face was pointed towards the floor. "Shippo." Her face rose up a little. "Miroku." Her teeth could be seen though the darkness covered her face. "Inuyasha." Her green eyes flash and seemed to glow under the light of the moon.

"You don't seem to understand." She laughed. "I AM Kagome. There's no reaching inside me. I hear everything you say but none of it matters."

"Inuyasha you have to save her." Shippo said while beads of sweat streamed down his face.

"I'll try." Inuyasha placed Tessaiga back in its sheath.

"You'll regret doing that half breed." Kagome snarled at him as her claws shined.

"You'll regret challenging me." He said as his claws also shined.

"Don't hurt her Inuyasha." Sango said.

"That's right. Kagome still has a human heart." Miroku reminded him.

"I know I know. Let's go you wanna be half breed." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Glady."

She ran towards him and swung her clawed hand at Inuyasha, who skillfully dodged it just in time. He was prepared to attack from the back, though she was well aware. Just as he was about to grab her she jumped backwards and grabbed the shoulder parts of his red kimono. As she landed on her feet she threw him from above her head into several trees. Many of them broke down with the applied force she threw Inuyasha with. His back slid onto the ground in the dirt until he smashed into a boulder.

Kagome turned to her human friends. She could sense their fear but didn't care.

"What's the matter guys? Not gonna fight me?" She smirked but got no response from them. "Well I'll just kill you all myself. I'm gonna start with the monk."

"Don't you dare touch him." Sango stood in front of her love.

"Why are you protecting this lech? All he does is flirt with other women and try to get them in bed with him. If anything you shouldn't even give him the time of day."

By now Sango was furious. She wasn't going to hurt Kagome badly, but she had to protect Miroku.

"Forgive me Kagome. _HIRIKOTS_!" The weapon was flung at Kagome who just stepped on the side to avoid it. She was well aware that it was coming back so she stood to the other side to let it get back in the hands of Sango.

"Cute." Kagome blankly said. "But so expected. I told you all that I'm the real Kagome. I know every one of your moves. How they work. And especially how to avoid them." She ran up behind Sango and sliced her across her back with her claws. Sango fell down to the ground with blood seeping through her battle clothes.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed. "Kagome you must stop this."

"Or what will you do? Suck me up in your Wind Tunnel? Your human heart cares for me too much for you to do that. Speaking of caring. You might as well stop getting so attached to Sango. In the long run, her little brother Kohaku can take your very place in her heart just by being mentioned."

"That's not true! What you speak is false and I'm tired of hearing it." He charges at her with his shakujo (the metal pole he normally carries with him).

She charges back visibly amused with his courage. He attempts to wound her to slow her down had failed when she gripped the end of his shakujo and pushed it forwards his midsection. Not long after, she spin kicked him away and into a nearby tree, where he fell on the floor in pain. Her eyes darted towards little Shippo that was trembling in fear. She chuckled as he ran away to the monk's side.

Kagome was taking her leave, satisfied with what she had done.

" _ADAMANT BARRAGE_!" The female demon jumped into a nearby tree and out of the way.

"You again? I thought you were dead."

"What did you do to them?" He asked. His voice low.

"Nothing much. Just had a little fun." She cheerfully said.

 _"WIND SCAR_!" She jumped on a tree behind him.

"You're getting quite annoying." She said as she used her feet to push herself off the tree and straight for Inuyasha.

By the time he turned around her hand had already impaled him. His eyes shot open as he dropped the Tessaiga. When she pulled out her hand, he fell to the floor quivering. She smirked and licked a bit of the blood from her fingers. And enjoyed every bit of it.

"Well I must be going now. There's a lot more to do." She said as she stepped on him. "Firstly I need new clothes. These ones are just too annoying. See you later Inuyasha." She said all cheery like as if it were some sort of game. And they were all players even though they didn't want to be.

He watched his newly found love walk away into the night.

"Ka...gome. Come...back." Was the last thing spoken of the half demon before everything went black.

 **So how was it? Good, bad, in between? You could let me know by leaving those much appreciated reviews. I'll be updating once a week depending on how much people like it. Don't forget to review and tell your friends about my story. Gamer out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Gamer here! This is chapter 2 of my story. 94 views and 2 reviews that makes me feel kinda good. Keep reading guys.**

Kagome had wandered off far into the woods since she had dealt with her friends. She decided that it would be best to take a little break to relax until dawn, even though she wasn't tired. She jumped up to a high branch in a tall tree and leaned against the bark. The scenery from that view was beautiful. The thousands of stars above her head twinkling in the dark but soothing night sky. That was soon cut short when Kagome started to see strange images in her head.

 _Flashback_

Yami walked amongst the other humans of the village like any other would. Her long black hair reached to her back as her cream coloured skin almost blended in with the white kimono she wore. She took it upon herself to go village to village searching for a pure heart to release her true power. In the forms Yami took she was always a sight for sore eyes. She had searched for ages until she came upon a priestess with long black hair wearing a white kimono top and a red bottom. She had once heard rumors of a woman like this named Kikyo. Maybe they were one in the same. As Yami looked closer to this woman's heart she saw a bright light flashing from it. This strange woman had the purest of hearts she's seen with her own eyes.

A week after keeping an eye on the priestess, she finally set off into the forest to go who knows where. Yami watched her from a safe distance as the priestess came to a halt in the clearing.

"I know you've been watching me for quite sometime. Show yourself." Said priestess demanded. Yami then emerged from her place in the shadows and stood before her.

"You're Kikyo, are you not?" Yami asked.

"Who are you and why do you ask such a question?" Kikyo glared at the maiden in front of her.

"No need for such hostility young priestess.". A wicked smile grew on Yami's face. "My name is Yami and all I require... **IS YOUR HEART!** " She transformed into her demon form as her snake like sword slithered up to Kikyo at fast speeds. Just as it was about to bite her, Kikyo but up a barrier that deflected and electrocuted it.

"WHAT?!" Yami screamed. "You'll pay for that."

"I don't think so." Kikyo said while she drew an arrow. She aimed and released it but Yami dodged it in the nick of time.

"Don't worry Kikyo. I'll soon come back and I WILL have what I came for." Yami said as she disappeared .

Years later she has come to find out that the priestess she once desired to have had died. But rumors went around as well that her reincarnation has came back to this time. She was an ordinary human girl dressed in strange clothing…

 _Flashback over_

After Kagome came back to reality, she smirked as all the pieces of the puzzle found their place to create the big picture. It was not a coincidence that she turned Kagome into a half demon. Yami did that on purpose. So in reality Kagome was just a pawn for Yami's game. It doesn't matter though. She likes this new side of her. The side she's been holding in. A wild side waiting to be unleashed. Her demon side.

Out in the forest lay the still unconscious bodies of Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Kirara helped to bring them all closer to the fire Shippo made with his fox magic. It was a good thing Kagome had left her bag behind in the fight. Shippo had been with her long enough to understand how to patch up their wounds with the white bandages. So on the ground they were all shirtless with just the bandages covering them. Inuyasha at his torso. Sango at her back covering her breasts also. And Miroku around his chest. Shippo felt proud of himself for what he had accomplished with three grown ups at such a young age. Sango was the first to regain consciousness since she was hurt the least.

"Ugh what happened?" She tried to sit up but found that quite difficult as the pain overcame her.

"Don't move Sango. You're still badly injured." Shippo told her. Just then, the indigo eyes of Miroku flicked open followed by the amber orbs claimed by Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked sitting up.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Wait? Where did these bandages come from?" Sango asked.

"Is someone else with you Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Quiet guys!" Shippo yelled to silenced the adults and their rapid fast questions. "What happened is that Kagome tried to kill you all. What's going on is that Kirara helped me push your bodies around the fire. Kagome left a long time ago. The bandages came from me. And only Kirara is here with me." Shippo answered all questions. The three looked at him with shock as to how well he's taking all of this.

"Well we gotta go find her." Inuyasha said standing up. But he sat down quickly as the pain shot through him.

"We can't go anywhere Inuyasha." Miroku said. "We're all badly injured. Including you. And we shouldn't be worrying. Apparently Kagome could handle herself much more than we thought."

"We all really underestimated her." Sango said.

"That's just the demon inside her giving her the strength." Miroku told the demon slayer.

"Not exactly." Inuyasha lowly said, drawing the attention of everyone else. "She was always strong. The demon power just enhanced it and unleashed it. Everybody has a demon." He looked up at the rest of them.

"Well let's just hope she doesn't come in contact with anyone too dangerous." Sango rested on her back.

Inuyasha's blood ran cold as the thought of Kagome interacting with his older brother Sesshomaru ran through his mind. She may be strong, but Sesshomaru was ruthless. He would not hesitate to kill her.

"You're thinking of Sesshomaru aren't you Inuyasha." Shippo spoke up.

"He is the last person she needs to see."

"You're right Miroku. This is why we have to get better soon and go find her." Inuyasha looked up at the night sky. Please be safe Kagome. Just wait for me to save you.

The morning rolled over and Kagome had stood up in the tree and stretched, careful not to fall out of the tall tree. Her sleep wasn't as peaceful as she wanted it to be because of the short clothes she wore. Kagome jumped to a higher tree and saw a village close by. A smirk formed on her face as she made her way to it.

The villagers were all looking peaceful as they carried on with their lives, very unaware of what was going to happen. All it took was a scream coming from a woman for everyone to go into panic. Kagome ran through the village slicing anyone who was in her way with her claws.

She ran into a small house, only to see a woman cowering in fear with her son and daughter.

"Please don't hurt us. Take whatever you want " The mother said while holding her children closer.

"Don't mind if I do." Kagome walked around in search of something else to wear. She settled on a pink dress since it was the only thing in her size that didn't disgust her. "I'll be on my way now. But first..." She smirked and ran her claws through each of their necks. The lifeless look in their eyes made Kagome smile as she caused more mischief. By the time she was done, the entire village was on fire. Even those she didn't kill would surely die now.

Her red hair blew back as the breeze blew against her face. She looked at the blood on her claws and licked it. _Not as good as Inuyasha's._ She pouted. Soon enough she found a hot spring hidden in some rocks. Though it still was slightly hot outside she went in to relax for a bit before she continued on. Her former clothes dropped to the floor and she sighed as the hot water calmed her.

About 20 minutes rolled by before she decided she had enough. She looked up into the sky and realized it was soon nightfall.

"Wow. Killing off that village took longer than I anticipated." She said as she put on the new dress that was stolen. A pair of sandals for her feet were also taken from the now burning village. She slipped them both on and looked into the water's reflection. _Ugh too long._ She thought before using her claws and cut the dress mid thigh.

"The pink is a let down but it's better than those old rags." She said referring to her previous clothes.

Using the trees like stepping stones she ran through the forest before finding a high enough tree to rest in. When she looked down she estimated the height to be about 30-40 feet up in the air. She sighed and put her back up against the bark. Her thoughts clouded her mind as she thought about the battle she had with her friends yesterday.

 _Flashback (Bold italics are Kagome's thoughts.)_

 _"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" The female demon jumped into a nearby tree and out of the way._

 _ **He's not using his full power. But why? I shouldn't have been able to dodge that so easily.**_

 _"You again? I thought you were dead."_

 _"What did you do to them?" He asked. His voice low._

 _"Nothing much. Just had a little fun." She cheerfully said._

 _"WIND SCAR!" She jumped on a tree behind him._

 _ **He really doesn't want to kill me. He's only trying to wound me enough to slow me down. They all are. Their human hearts are so weak and vulnerable. This is going to be quite the interesting battle.**_

 _Flashback over_

By the time she had replayed that memory in her mind about 3 times, the stars already took over the sky. Something started rustling in the bushes below and behind her. Her new found hearing helped her to make out who is was.

"I'm sure this is her scent. But there's something different about it. Hurry up!" The voice yelled.

She smirked as she stood up from her place in the tree and stepped of the branch falling to the ground. With her back facing the hard earth below her, she intentionally let out a loud scream to draw her victim closer.

"Help me!" But before she could hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Kagome?" He questioned. "Is that...you?" He looked unsure of the woman before him with her head to the ground.

"Why the uncertainty in your voice?" She smirked as she stood on her own two feet. "Don't you recognize me Koga?" She let her electric green eyes meet his cerulean blue ones.

"Kagome..." Koga whispered. "What did that insolent puppy do to you." Koga growled and walked closer to her.

"Forget that white haired half breed." Kagome decided to have a little fun while she could. No matter what form she was in he was like putty in her hands. "Have I ever told you how handsome you are Koga?" She walked closer to the tanned wolf demon.

"No...you haven't." Koga was almost lost for words at her sudden change of attitude towards him.

"Well you are. And tall...muscular..." She got closer to him as she traced his lines of muscles over his metal armor.

"Kagome..." He breathed as she got on her tiptoes.

"And did I mention I have a thing for tanned guys?" Her lips grazed over his before she closed the remaining distance between them.  
His eyes widened in shock as his love was finally kissing him after all this time. But it felt...different. It didn't feel right and he had no idea why. In the long run he still responded to the kiss. Wrapping his arm around her waist while the other pressed against her hair. His eyes fluttered closed as he sunk into the kiss. As her hands trailed over his back he was soon snapped out of his fantasy when her claws dug into his skin at the top and bottom part of his back. His eyes shot back open and he released his grip when she pulled apart his skin with her claws. Eight deep claw marks were on his back and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Ka...gome." He looked up at her towering over him. He looked as if he was in so much pain.

"What's wrong Koga? You didn't think I actually meant all that did you?" She pouted. "I have never felt anything towards you. Now if you'll excuse me. I have another village to terrorize."

She turned around and was about to walk off before she stopped and crouched down to the bleeding wolf's body.

"By the way. We should do that again sometime. It really made my night." She smirked and said her final words before disappearing into the woods and leaving the wolf there on the ground to bleed out.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Miroku yelled after the half demon.

"We can't keep up if you don't slow down!" The demon slayer yelled out as well.

"Well pick up the pace or don't come at all!" He snapped.

"What are we even chasing?" Shippo asked.

"I smell the blood of that mangy wolf. And a faint scent of Kagome." He glared and leapt through even more trees. Down below he saw one of the things his nose was correct about. Laying on the ground he saw Koga sprawled out on his stomach. A small pool of blood surrounding him.

"Koga! Down Kirara." Sango yelled out. As they descended she and Miroku headed over to the bleeding demon.

"Shippo did you bring Kagome's bag?" Miroku asked the kitsune.

"Uh yeah I did. I thought it may come in handy." He brought the bag over to them. "Turns out I was right." Koga let out a very animalistic growl when Sango started to apply the medication onto his back.

"Relax Koga." Miroku settled him before he could retaliate.

"Hey you mangy wolf." Inuyasha barked to him then turned his head away. "Did Kagome do this to you?" He spoke softly but loud enough to be heard.

"What's it to you, you insolent puppy?!" Koga got up ready for a fight but fell back down from the pain.

"Look you idiot I'm not here for a fight!" Inuyasha was frustrated by the wolf's density.

"She harmed all of us." Sango explained. "She clawed my back. Kicked Miroku into a tree. And impelled Inuyasha with her claws."

"You don't have to tell him everything!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"I didn't expect a half demon like yourself to have gotten away unharmed." Koga scoffed.

"Well look who's talking." Inuyasha stepped on his head. "You're a full demon and you failed just as bad as me."

"In my defense... _SHIT!_ Koga hissed. "Not so tight!" He growled.

"Oh shut up and take the pain. You've been through worse." Sango rolled her eyes as she continued to wrap the bandage around his back, torso and chest. She had him laying on her lap. Even though he was hurt, a certain monk couldn't help but get jealous at such actions.

"Like I was saying. In my defense it's not my fault. She kissed me and I let my guard down for a while."

"SHE WHAT?!" Inuyasha got furious at the words the wolf spoke.

"Her lips were so soft." Koga said dreamily, ignoring Inuyasha's upcoming rants of rage.

"There you're all done." Sango said as she secured the bandage in place and Koga got up slowly.

"SHE KISSED YOU?!" Inuyasha screamed at Koga who just stood there expressionless.

"What of it you insolent puppy? Don't tell me I got some action before you?" Koga smirked.

"YOU COCKY BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU." Inuyasha yelled at the still expressionless wolf. Koga was ready to make a comeback before they heard some rustling in the bushes of the forest. The figure stepped out into the small clearing where the group stood.

"Oh my fucking gosh." Kagome whined. "Why are all of you here?"

"Why'd you come back?" Koga firmly asked.

"Because. I wanted to see if you bled out yet. Inuyasha's blood isn't that bad so I wanted to try real demon blood." She casually said as it was something heard everyday.

"Wow you're twisted." Miroku deadpanned.

"Says the one that hits on every beautiful woman but is basically engaged."

"Is Kagome gonna hurt us?" Shippo cowarded behind Sango.

"Oh little Shippo. So naive." She smiled. "Get in my way and I _will_ hurt you." She glared.

"Kagome you don't have to do this." Koga tried to reason.

"Oh shut up you flee bag. It's just oh so fun to watch them all try to fight me. Especially Inuyasha." She smirked at him and he let out a lowly growl. "Why so upset? Because your human heart stops you from actually hurting me?" She laughed.

"I could hurt you if I wanted to." Inuyasha stood his ground.

"Well prove it." She got into a fight stance. "I'll even let you use Tessaiga."

He scoffed. "I have no reason to."

She raced towards Inuyasha and attempted to scratch him with her claws. Quick reflexes allowed him to grab her wrist and throw her towards a tree. Using her feet to bounce her off the tree she headed for him again but was only able to scratch his kimono. A few rolls on the ground and Kagome used her hand to stop her from rolling any further. This time Inuyasha charged at her wh his claws open. She swung both of her feet in the air using her hand to prop her up and kicked him square in the jaw. That sent him flying into a tree. One backflip later and Kagome was back on her feet. She chased at him once more and punched the part of the tree where his head was. Inuyasha ducked away just in time and her hand got stuck in the thick bark.

"Go ahead Inuyasha. Kill me. While you still can." She smirked at him. Kagome could see the frustration on his face and used that as her chance to get away. She pulled her hand out of the tree and punched the wind out of him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as they all rushed over to him.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Buh-bye." She waved and ran off.

"You're not getting away." Inuyasha growled and ran after her.

"Let's go." Sango said. "Shippo get Koga."

"Why do I gotta go with the little runt?" Koga complained.

"You really think I wanna carry you?" Shippo retorted.

The color pink flashed through the trees as Kagome made her leave. The flashing color of red not to far behind her. Though Inuyasha was fast he couldn't catch her. And Koga was too injured to use the shards in his legs.

"Inuyasha! Duck!" Miroku shouted out to him as he threw some of his sacred sutra's of the trees ahead of Kagome. As she tried to run through them a barrier became visible and repelled her back into the dirt.

She growled. "You'll pay for that Miroku. Take it down." She glared.

"No. You're not going anywhere." He retorted.

She looked around and saw that Koga and Shippo still haven't arrived. Kagome dashed off in the space where they would be coming in, took a sharp right and headed towards another village. As the sun started to make way into the sky, the others just stood there and waited for Koga and Shippo.

"Why aren't we going after her?!" Koga screamed.  
"It's pointless now. You're injured and are probably the only person that could catch her. And if Miroku blocks her path again, shell just escape again. We need to at least have a basic plan of how to do this. She's not like any of the demons we've fought. We can't really harm this one." Inuyasha hung his head low.

Kagome continued on to the village to release some anger. When she arrived she wasted no time in starting a blazing fire, forcing everyone out of their houses. As everyone ran out they tried to run away but Kagome got in their path and threatened them by opening her claws. She forced everyone into a small circle in the heart of the village.

"Bring me a bow and several arrows or I'll kill you all." She threatened. Within two minutes they brought her back a bow with about twenty arrows. Now she just waited patiently for the bait to draw her enemies. Her spiritual powers combined with her demon powers we bound to cause some major trouble.

"The village is on fire!" Miroku yelled just as they approached it.

"I can't believe Kagome would do this." Sango said. Shocked at all the damage one half demon could cause.

"Stand back. I'll deal with the fire. WIND SCAR!" The wind from the Wind Scar blew out all the flames to reveal the large group of villagers. And Kagome standing behind them with her bow and arrows.

"What'd you plan to do with those? Your spiritual powers should be gone." Miroku questioned.

"Why don't you find out?" She drew the bow with an arrow. Instead of the arrow emitting a purple light, it emitted a black one.

"One step and I'll kill them all in one shot." She challenged.

"Leave them out of this Kagome." Inuyasha glared.

"How about..." She leaped into the air. "NO!" She released the arrow and it caused a wide spread explosion. After the dust had cleared all the villagers. Man, woman, and child. Rested on the ground. Dead. She cackled and flew off into the forest without even looking back

"There all dead." Koga stated.

"NO SHIT YOU MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha growled. How could she do this...

As the night came they had set up camp at the edge of the village, preparing to continue their journey the next morning. As the rest of them were down by the fire, Inuyasha sat himself high up in a tree. Images of Kagome rolled into his mind. Her smile. The way her eyes lit up from excitement. He looked down at the beaded necklace around his neck. Remembering the times she told him sit. _This is all my fault. I should've kept better watch over you. Then none of this would've happened. I know you're in control Kagome. You know what your doing. So why are you doing it?_ He looked up into the star filled sky. _Just hold on a little longer Kagome. I'm coming for you._

 **Well that was the last of this chapter. 5 more to go guys. Remember to review and don't forget to tell your friends about my stories. Gamer out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Gamer here! And I'm back with chapter 3 of E.H.A.D. I hope my readers are enjoying it so far and you could let me know your thoughts by leaving those reviews. I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be kinda short but it's a bit over 1k.**

Kagome continues her jumps through the forest trees until she hears a voice. So she stops on a branch and looks around.

"Who's there?" She questions.

"Follow me..." The voice said. Kagome looked around for the source but saw no one.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see a face."

" So stubborn." The voice chuckled. "Follow the direction of the wind. I assure you that you are safe."

It was a strange feeling but Kagome felt like the voice spoke the truth. She let the cool breeze prick against her skin and lead her in the direction she needed to go. As soon as she got a good feel of it, she leapt of to the West.

She started jumping on branches, and ducking under them too. Until she reached a river. Kagome looked around for the source of the voice or something that'll help her understand what was happening.

"Look into the river." The same voice spoke. Kagome peered over into the water. But instead of seeing her reflection. She was looking at a strange but beautiful woman. Long black hair cascading down her back framing perfect skin with eyes as brown as chocolate. A white kimono covered her body as she looked up at Kagome with a small smile.

"Who are you?"

"Of course you would not recognize me. I am Yami but disguised as a human."

"Why am I here?"

"So you could learn more of your new self and my plans." Yami smiled some more.

"I already know that you're using me."

"Hush child. And let me explain." Kagome sat down close to the water and listened. "You my dear, have a pure heart. One that I could take ahold of and corrupt. Once I've corrupted every inch of your heart, I will be free to release my true form. But at the cost that you will never be a regular human again. Everyone you kill or hurt without a care corrupts your heart faster and faster. And you my dear, are doing a wonderful job. The time will soon come. I would've been released much sooner you see. But that damned priestess Kikyo deflected my snake. She later died and you are her reincarnation. So I had a second chance to do what I failed to the first time."

As Yami explained, Kagome realized now that the vision she saw was of Yami and Kikyo.

She got up. "So I was right. You only came to me because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome laughed out of frustration. "That's all I've ever used for!" She punches the water where the reflection was.

She got up and ran into the forest. "It's always about that dead Kikyo. That's all these demons want and all that that damned Inuyasha wants. But I'll show them. I'll show them all that I'm not anything like Kikyo. I'm Kagome and that's all I'll ever be. No matter who's reincarnation I supposedly am."

Inuyasha had finally joined the others around the fire to see that they're still awake.

"Glad you could join us." Miroku greets.

"How are you feeling Koga?" Inuyasha asks.

"Better already. But why do you care?"

"I don't. I hate to keep you around but those shards in your legs are gonna be useful."

"Why do you say that?" Sango asks.

"We're going to catch Kagome. While I was in the forest I picked up a bunch of rope. We're gonna tie her up so she can't escape."

"How do we do that?" Shippo jumps on his shoulder.

"Yeah she's like a walking killing machine and we can't hurt her." Koga points out.

"But she hurts herself." They all looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What I mean is when she was about to punch me and I moved, her hand got caught in the tree. She couldn't move it. But I didn't act fast enough and that's why she got the chance to attack me again." He explained.

"So we could trap and tie her by using her own strength against her." Miroku summed it up.

"How are we gonna get her to fall for this? Kagome is a really smart girl." Sango questions.

"Shippo here is gonna use his fox magic." Inuyasha grabbed him upside down by his tail.

"H-hey what'd you mean. You want me to go against Kagome. But I'm still just a kid. She would kill me." Shippo cries.

"Well if you could transform into her you could transform into me."

"B-but what if sh-she hurts me!"

"Dodge her attacks before they hit you. At least until she gets both of her hands stuck." Miroku tells him.

"I don't like this plan one bit." Shippo crosses his arms.

Inuyasha drops him on his head. "Hey what's your problem!" Shippo points and shouts at him. As a result, Inuyasha smacked Shippo over the head with his fist.

"Inuyasha stop it." Sango picked up the weeping demon. "If Kagome were here you would've been eating dirt right now."

"Well she not here is she?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku glared. "There's no need to lash out on Sango."

"Can you blame him? He's like a lost puppy without Kagome around." Koga states.

"And you're any better? You flirt with her everytime you see her but still too dense to see she doesn't want you."

"And you leave her everytime that dead priestess is near. At least I can stay loyal to a woman who deserves it."

"You don't know anything so just shut up." Inuyasha stands.

"I know enough to tell you to stop stringing along Kagome like that." Koga gets up too.

"I'm not stringing her along."

"Yes you are. You treat her like she's your lifeline, and protect her like she's your queen, until you see Kikyo. Then you forget about her existence."

"Oh shut up you mangy wolf."

"Insolent puppy."

"Empty threat."

"You wanna see what this 'empty threat' can do?" Koga challenged.

"Bring it on! I've been waiting to kill you."

Koga was just about to make his comeback when they heard clapping and laughing. They looked up to see Kagome in the air like she watched the whole thing. As she continued to look down on them she saw the guys all looking up in one direction. Then it hit her at what they were trying to do.

"I swear to god if you guys are trying to look up my dress I'll kill you all." She says as plain as day. "But what really caught my eyes were the two assholes down there fighting over me." She positioned her body in the air like she was laying on a bed.

"He's the only asshole down here." Inuyasha pointed at Koga.

"Says the guy that cares more about a dead girl than a living one." Koga pushed Inuyasha's finger away.

Just the mentioning of Kikyo triggered something in Kagome. "Enough!" She drew the bow and pointed it down. "I'll show you. I'll show you all. I'm nothing like Kikyo. I am Kagome and that's all I'll ever be." She glared down at them.

Everyone below her was on their guard. Prepared for any attack. As they looked up into her electric green eyes she looked down at theirs.

Cerulean ones of Koga.

Chocolate ones of Sango.

Jade ones of little Shippo.

Indigo orbs of Miroku.

And finally, the bright amber eyes of the half demon Inuyasha.

Every one of them there was expecting Kagome to fire her arrow. But what happened next. Was something not even Kagome was expecting...

 **And that's where I leave you guys this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell your friends about my story. Gamer out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Gamer here! Chapter 4 is out and now ready to be read. I'm a beginner writer here so those reviews really boost my confidence. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Short chapter ahead**

 **I do not own** **Inuyasha**

An arrow with a bright purple light emitting from it came shooting across the sky. She saw it coming towards her at a halfway point and shot her own black arrow at it. When both arrows collided the widespread of damage was unbelievable. Kagome looked down and saw the one person she loathed most.

"Kikyo." She seethed.

"Get away from Inuyasha." Kikyo glared at Kagome then drew another arrow."

"Or else?" Kagome challenged as she descended to the ground. Landing a few feet away from Kikyo and drawing her own bow."

"Do not forget I'm stronger than you. Your pathetic excuse for arrows won't work on me."

"We'll just see about that. I've grown much stronger since we last met."

"Very well." Kikyo fires her arrow at Kagome who skillfully dodges it in time.

Cracking a smile, Kagome aimed her drawn bow. "My turn. I'm going to send you back to the grave where you belong."

She released the arrow at Kikyo, who put up a defensive barrier with her bow. Before the arrow could come in contact with the barrier, it disappeared. Both Kikyo and Kagome smirked, but for two completely different reasons. Without a warning, the arrow reappeared inside of Kikyo's barrier, striking her in her shoulder. Coincidentally though, it was also the same place she shot Inuyasha 50 years back.

"Kikyo!" Screamed said demon as he rushed over to the bleeding priestess. Completely unaware of the boiling point Kagome's blood had reached.

"Inuyasha." She whispered back.

"Miroku and Sango. Take Kikyo and all of you leave." Inuyasha ordered.

"But Kagome-" Koga tried to interject.

"Now." Inuyasha growled.

"Wow you're stupid." Kagome laughed.

"We finish this now."

"You really think you could beat me on your own?"

"I've been going easy on you. But not anymore."

"So you'd rather kill me than save me. All because I hurt the woman that tried to kill us both." Kagome looked angry.

"Leave her out of this."

"Or should I? As much as I'd love it, I'm not even going to waste my time here fighting you. The only thing on your mind is that damned Kikyo. I hope you meet her there when I send you to the afterlife."

And with that. She flew off. Inuyasha made no attempt to follow her since he got off the hook so easily this time. So instead Inuyasha made his way over to the group he travels with.

"Are you alright Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. But that girl is far too dangerous." She was now speaking to them all.

"We know she's a walking murder weapon so what of it." Koga says.

"You have no choice but to kill her. The magic she's been cursed with can't be undone." They all looked at her wide eyed.

"What?!" Shippo screamed.

"That is some guidance we will not accept." Miroku states.

"We can't kill her. She's our friend." Sango cries out.

"Kikyo's right." Inuyasha said lowly.

Sango stood up. "The hell she is! Kagome is my best friend and you care for her as well. You shouldn't even be considering this!" Sango yelled at the half demon.

"Well what choice do we have!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"We'll find another way, but your a fucking lunatic if you think we're killing her." Koga now stood up.

"But it's the only way." Kikyo interjects.

Miroku now stood up looking just as angry as the rest. It took the others by surprise but all were too angry to acknowledge it. "I know it is not my place to say, but I feel as if though you only want Kagome out of the picture because she's a threat to you and Inuyasha!"

"Don't go there Miroku." Inuyasha warned.

"He's damn right for going there." Sango sides with Miroku. "If it were one of us suggesting we kill her you would've freaked."

"Kagome deserves to love someone that actually has her back." Koga speaks up.

"So your saying that I don't?" Inuyasha questions.

"Obviously not if you're thinking about killing her."

"But maybe its for the best." Kikyo chimes in.

"No." Sango stands her ground. "Once we get Kagome out of this alive I'm telling her about this. About all of this. And I'll force her onto Koga if I have to. Because at least he cares about her well being."

"Sango don't do that." Inuyasha warns.

"Why not? So you can keep stringing her along while you clearly still love Kikyo?" Miroku asks.

"I don't string her along."

"So answer this one question dog breath." Koga said. "Can you honestly say that when you look at Kagome that you don't see Kikyo?"

"Well... I..." He stuttered.

"Exactly our point." Miroku looks away.

The four adults kept going on and on and on. Shippo watched from behind a tree for a while before staring up into the sky.

"Please come back Kagome." He pleads. "We need you here so everything could go back to normal." Shippo said as tears streamed down his face from both his eyes.

 _Smack!_

Everything and everyone at that very moment went silent. A red hand mark starred on Inuyasha's face, as a crying Sango tried to hold her ground.

"Stay away from her." Sango said lowly.

"What?" He questioned. Even though he heard her quite well.

"When this is over. Stay the hell away from Kagome or I swear I'll kill you myself. Stay with Kikyo for all I care. But I'd be damned if I let you keep screwing with Kagome's head." Sango said as she took her leave.

"Let's go Shippo." Miroku called out to the young fox before following his beloved.

"The small amount of respect I had for you dog breath? Is gone. You're a real idiot. And I want you **both** to think about what just happened." And with that, Koga took his leave as well. Leaving just the half demon and his priestess.

 _In about two villages over_

"You have to help us Sir Hibiki. She's a devil that has already slaughtered multiple villages." A scrawny old man begged.

"A demon 'aye? With red hair and jade green eyes? She sounds like a beautiful young woman. I can't wait to see how blood looks on her." The man known as 'Sir Kibiki' licks his lips before starting his journey out of the village.

 **I'm so sorry for this short chapter but I'm really trying. Don't forget to tell your friends about my story. Gamer, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Gamer here! I'm finally back with chapter 5 of EHAD. So sorry for taking so long to update but I've been busy with school. Please enjoy.**

The morning rolled over and Kagome was panting in the middle of a new clearing she made. All around her were broken trees. Most of them cut down by her claws. While others were punched and kicked out of their roots.

"All they care about is KIKYO!" She punched another tree and breathed heavily as it fell down. Working on her fighting skills turned into letting off steam as she thinks about how they took Kikyo away and left her.

After wandering around for about an hour taking in all the surroundings, she comes across a lake clean enough to wash off in. Her clothes fell to the floor as she dived into the water letting it the coolness seep into her skin. After resurfacing she runs her hands through her red locks for a while before kinda scrubbing against the rest of her body careful not to scratch herself too hard. Though the marks don't last they still sting.

After wandering through the forest again for half a night he came across the lake where coincidentally kagome had been. He had spotted her vibrant red hair almost immediately. He stopped and stooped in a bush not too far away from her and prepared for a distance attack. He hesitated a bit to see what she was doing with the bow and arrows she picked up. When she drew the bow she pointed it directly in his direction in the blink of an eye. She held her position as a black light engulfed the arrow.

"Show yourself. My arrows don't miss their intended target." She glared as the man emerged from the bushes. "Who are you?"

"Hibiki. Pleased to meet you." He answered calmly.

"Why were you watching me?"

"I was just admiring a beautiful lady much like yourself."

"Cut the crap. Now I'll ask you again. Why were you watching me?" She growled and slightly showed her fangs.

"There has been many reports about a beautiful half demon with red hair and eyes as green as jades killing villagers. Can you blame me for wanting to see for myself?" He smiled.

"Well your looking at her." She frowned distastefully as his attempt of flirting with her. "What's it to you though."

"Come and find out cutie." He winks and comes to a fighting stance.

She places her both her bow and arrows on the ground and opened her claws at him. He drew a sword and the two engaged in battle. Both charged at each other without a thought. Kagome with a swing of her claws and Kibiki with a swing of his sword. They clashed with a loud clang, but it looks as though they missed the other's body completely. With their backs facing the other a piece of Kagome's dress tears and a peace of Hibiki's armor falls off. They both smirk before turning around to face the other.

Without any words being said they went at it again. Neither holding back. It was a fight to the death that neither intended to lose. The more times they swung at each other the more they would exhaust themselves to some extent but ignoring it as they almost immediately went back at it. Claws and fists were swung and blocked. Arrows were dodged. Swords were thrown and knives were broken. Some hits landed, some didn't.

By now Kagome's anger had built up because of the length of this petty fight.

 _Block, duck, kick._

Because of her former friends.

 _Punch, draw, shoot._

Because of Kikyo.

 _Swing, sweep, kick._

Because of inuyasha.

 _Hirikots. Wait what?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sango's boomerang came flying between the two opponents. Both pairs of eyes followed the weapon as it traveled back to its owner who caught it with ease. Standing to her left was a monk and to her right was a demon wolf with a young fox on his shoulder. But there was no sign of a white haired half demon and a priestess with them.

"Who are you?" Hibiki demanded to know.

"We could ask you the same question." Miroku stared at the man in front of them. His well built armored covered body contrasted with his soft facial features. Dark brown hair that swayed with the wind and brown eyes that bored into theirs. As if challenging them in some way.

"I'm Sir Hibiki. The one sent here to kill this demon." He pointed at Kagome. "For the constant terrorizing of villages."

"If you think your gonna lay a finger on my woman you've got another thing coming pal." Koga glared and kagome scoffed.

"Bring it on!" Hibiki charged at Koga who just stuck out his fist once Hibiki came of range and knocked him out. Kagome stared at him. Mouth agape for a while. _All he had to do was punch him while I worked my ass off?_

Kagome stood up with her fist pressed against her hip the was poked out a bit as she watched Sango tie up the unconscious man. As she saw the rest of them occupied with the current situation She took this as her time to escape before they noticed, not wanting to deal with them after her oh so embarrassing draw she just had. She took one jump and prepared for another until she heard Koga yelling to Miroku. Next thing she knew was she was being sucked back by what could only be the wind tunnel. He closed it before she could be sucked in and made her fall flat on her butt.

Without wasting any time Sango tied her hands behind her back as well. Making sure to keep them out of reach of her claws. Kagome struggled against Miroku and Koga as they held her down so that sango could tie her ankles.

"Let me go." Kagome lowly growled. Followed by pointless struggling.

"No. We're gonna snap you out of whatever trance you're in or spell...or whatever." Koga waved his hand to dismiss what he just said.

"This is all me you idiots. Open your eyes!" She snapped.

"This is not you. The real kagome would never hurt us. Not the way you did." Sango said. "Please just let us help you."

Without an answer to Sango, Kagome kept struggling and struggling. At least trying to get her claws to scratch at the rope around her wrists.

After many more failed attempts, she finally gave up. Lying helpless on the ground with Miroku, Sango, Koga and Shippo close by her. All of them watching the sunset. Noticing this day as the night of the new moon, she undoubtedly asked the question she's been avoiding since their arrival.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked. Voice barely above a whisper. She brought her head up in time to see them all glance at each other, then at her. Like they were wondering who should tell her the truth. After a while Shippo sat in front of her body looking rather upset.

"He ditched us for kikyo." shippo confessed.

The look of rage in her eyes was enough to force the kitsune to move away. When she lifted her head once more her eyes were completely red. Aside from her green pupils that bore holes through each of their hearts. Her fangs and claws grew so much that they allowed her to break free from the bonds holding her. They all braced for the worse when they felt her rush pass them in the direction they came in.

"Inuyasha!" she growled as she ran through the forest. The others tried to keep up but it was difficult with her now increased speed.

"You alright Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked the priestess he was carrying on his back.

"Yes but please, set me down." She got what she asked for when she felt her feet on the ground. The worried expression on her face was enough to make inuyasha question her. But before he could she started talking again.

"What will it take for them to see that they cant fight her?" kikyo looked up at him.

"I don't know. But I hope they'll be okay." Inuyasha avoided her gaze to look at the setting sun.

 _The night of the new moon._ He thought.

The night he'd lose all his demonic powers to become a human until the sun rose again. He let out a sigh as he was prepared to find a place for him and kikyo to rest for the night. They'll both need a comfortable place to sleep without being at the mercy of other demons.

They finally settled upon a cave. but without Kagome's backpack of future items, it was difficult to start a fire. Inuyasha insisted he could keep her warm but Kikyo was against that. So they just used whatever they had to keep out most of the cold. By that time it was already night. Inuyasha felt his demon powers leave him along with his claws and fangs and dog ears. his silver hair turned midnight black and his amber orbs now an entrancing chocolate brown.

Opening his eyes again he sees kikyo staring at him. he was about to open his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Do you remember when we talked about you using the sacred jewel to become a human?"

"How could I forget." He held her gaze. "I was willing to do it so we could live a normal life together and start a family."

"Do you still want that? After we collect all the shards we can still have our wish." The only light allowing them to see was that of the outside. the moonlight and stars providing just enough.

"But what about the others." He turned away from her to look at the ground. "I can't just abandon them."

"Not even if it means being with me?" She scooted over to him and placed a hand his cheek.

"I'll have to think about it." he leaned into her touch before pulling her into a hug.

That stayed like that for a while. Both losing track of time.

As the sun had finally set Kagome was hoping from another tree. The sudden loss of power threw her off balance. When she came back to reality, she realized she missed the next branch completely and was now falling. About ten feet before she hit the ground she bounced off of a fairly thick branch. it slowed her fall so when she hit the ground it wasn't as painful. A groan escaped her lips as she clutched her side.

"What the hell happened." she grunted as the pain shot through her body when she tried to get up. fighting through the pain she got to her feet to look at her hands. no claws. she ran her tongue across her teeth. no fangs. she pulled her hair in front of her eyes. Dark blue.

"Oh no." Reality stabbed her with a knife when she realized that the new moon affected her as well as Inuyasha. So even if they face of like this, there was no guarantee who would win.

Wandering through the forest in her condition was not the smartest move but at least it was something. She spent half the night just mindlessly walking. When she was met with a small stream just a few ways ahead, she gladly accepted the invite. Kneeling down beside it she splashed some water on her face and drank a little from her hands. Feeling the presence of another she bolted up and looked around.

"Who's there?" She spun around and came face to face with the one person no one else wanted to see. Who, unlike the others, wouldn't hold back, who never cracked a smile, whose presence sent chills.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Have respect you brat, that's _Lord_ Sesshomaru to you." His green little goblin sidekick, Jaken, rambled on.

"That's enough jaken. I do not have time to waste on this girl. Let us go. And do not wake Rin." He looked over at the sleeping little girl.

"Well sorry 'your highness' for not being enough for you." She mocked. "Stop trying to be above the rest of us you cocky bastard."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks then looked behind him at the now over confident girl. No one was stupid enough to talk to him like that unless they had a death wish. And if they had the guts, they never live to tell the tale.

"Learn your place mortal. Or i will kill you myself." He threatened.

She chuckled. The wind picked up a bit as the top of the sun peeked out from under the horizon. Changing her dark blue hair changed to a blood red color as her hazel eyes turned green.

"I know my place." She walked closer and closer to him. "And it's. Above. You." She whispered to him and grinned as his eyes widened in shock.

She ripped her hand out from its place in his chest and he fell to his knees.

"Lord Sessho-" Jaken was cut off with a kick to the face that sent him flying into a tree.

By now Rin that was sleeping had woken up from her slumber on Ah-un's back. She saw when Kagome impaled Sesshomaru and kicked Jaken. When she screamed, Kagome's attention snapped to her but did nothing. She walked away without another word and Rin went to Sesshomaru's side.

Just then Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Koga had arrived just as Kagome departed. Just in time to see Sesshomaru bleeding on the ground, with a crying Rin beside him.

 **Sorry again for taking so long to update but school has still been a pain. Don't forget to tell your friends about my story. Gamer out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and I am so crazily sorry for taking so long to update. But this right here is the second to last chapter and its also the longest. I hope this makes up for the wait.**

Despite his protests Sango still managed to get the bandages wrapped around Sesshomaru's bleeding chest. After she finished with him she tended to the unconcious Jaken.

Questions still haunted sesshpmaru's mind. Desperately wanting to know what was going on, but not wanting to converse with his ypunger brother's friends. Finally giving in to the tempation, he asked the same question Kagome did.

"Where's Inuyasha?" He spoke his brother's name as if it were a curse.

"He's somewhere with Kikyo." Sango answered him without looking up.

"And yes. Kagome is a demon." Koga answered rolled his eyes as he answered Sesshomaru's unspoken question as if he knew it was coming.

"Did she say anything unusual to you?" Miroku asked him. Sesshomaru's stubborness only allowed him to turn his head away from the monk.

"Look Sesshomaru. You may not care, but we do. That's our friend and your stubborness isnt helping us. Now just answer our damn questions!" Sango yelled at him.

in any normal situation, he probably wouldve killed her. But instead.

He grabbed her throat with his claws, causing her to drop the bandages in her hands. Squeezing until she started to gasp for air.

"Sango!" Miroku reached to her, but she held up her hand.

"He could go ahead and kill me. But we just need to know how to save Kagome." Sango painfully choked out.

But this wasmt a normal situation. A mere mortal...demon? Whatever she was, threw him off guard. Made him feel immense and horrible pain. Then left without a second glance. Finally letting his stubborness subside, sesshomaru shook his head 'no' in response to the monk's question. Letting go of Sango's throat in the process.

Hearing her gasp for much needed oxygen was the only thing to put his mind at ease.

They informed the demon that they were taking their leave and he made no move to stop them. He only watched as they walked away and leave him there with a now sleeping Rin and an unconcious Jaken.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"You dont have to leave Kikyo. You can stay." Inuyasha pleaded to the priestess.

"No Inuyasha. You must go find your friends and persuade them not to take action on Kagome. The last time I was there with you all it only made things worse." Kikyo said as she pried her hand away from the demon's. "I will see you some other time." And with that, she took off. Her soul collectors following after her.

He sighed and turned the opposite way to find his friends. It'lll take a while seeing as he can't smell them from this distance. With the tress as his stepping stones he made his way through the forest with no delays.

 _How did things go so wrong?_ He thought. _First i was telling kagome to wait for me...then I was willing to abandon her. What is wrong with me? Do I love Kikyo that much that I don't care about Kagome?_ Shaking the thoughts from his head, he continued forward. Hoping to find his friends soon to put a stop to all of this the right way.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Have you picked up on her scent yet Koga?" Shippo asked the other demon.

"Nothing at all. How far could she have gotten?"

"There's no telling." Sango answered.

They've been walking for hours on end for some sign of the half demon, But with no luck at all. It's like she vanished into thin air without a trace. She could be anywhere right now. Even in the process of slaughtering another village.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The red haired demon kept up her pace running through the forest. After the last encounter she had with Sesshomaru, she felt so alive. Adrenaline pumped through her as she remembered the sight of his eyes widening when she caught him off guard.

 _Shouldn't have underestimated me._ She thought. Kagome stopped abruptly when she recognized an approaching scent followed by a head full of silver hair. He stopped at a branch a few feet away from her.

"Kagome." He said loud enough for her to hear. His eyes looking at the numerous amount of blood stains on her clothes and body. What really caught his attention was the recent blood on her that had yet to dry and stain.

"Inuyasha." She said in a sing song voice. "Where's Kikyo. I heard you abandoned your friends to stay with her." She smirked.

He just stood there without saying a word, wondering just how much they told her. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she decided to move closer to him.

"i dont wanna fight. I just wanna talk." He tried to reason.

"I don't wanna talk. I just wanna fight." She mocked and tackled him to the ground before stratching his face with her claws.

He pushed her off of him but not enough to hurt her. She may be tryuing to take him down but it wasnt going to be that easy. He stood back up and she lunged at him again, knocking him square in the jaw with her fist. She drew back her other fist to get another hit at him, but he grabbed her fist instead. He swung her until her back hit the nearest tree. He pinned her there with her hands above her head.

But before he could say a word to her, she brought her knee up to collide with his chin. Not long after he processed what just happened, Kagome's foot swung and kicked him in the left cheek. The pressure applied to his face was enough to get him off of her. She planted her feet firm on the ground as she watched him stuggle a bit to get up. Most of the bruises she left on him were now healed, much to her dismay.

Before she could ready another attack, Inuyasha came first in order to try and pin her down once more. It was like the first time they fought.

He wasnt trying to harm her.

She rolled out of the way just in time and sent another kick his way. She was only able to knock the Tetsuiga out of its hold on his waist. Without giving him time to retrieve the sword, she swung left and right again and again. The most he could do was backup and block.

She was about to try a different attack when she glanced behind him. A cliff presented itself in her view. She could easily get him to back up over the edge and more or less fall to his death.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I can smell her!" Koga shouted as they all rushed through the forest. "And she's with that mutt too."

"We need to hurry." miroku said as he rode behind Sango on Kirara.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

By the time they made it to where Inuyasha and Kagome were, they were witnessing her punching at him rapidly. With both of them heading towards the edge of a cliff. Before they could warn Inuyasha though, Kagome had already kicked him off the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" They all screamed. Not startling Kagome one bit. She knew they were coming. She smelled them from a mile away. She wanted them to see what was happening. To see their friend fall to his death.

But then, out of nowhere Inuyasha sprung up from the cliff, but he looked different. His robe was ripped and claws were longer. His fangs sharper than before and once amber eyes now red with the need for bloodshed. Kagome tensed a little as he dove straight for her, landing on top. Only one of his overly powered hands were needed to hold the half demon down. As he looked down at her with a look she couldnt explain, she looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

Before he could even swing at her with his claws, he was suddenly forced to the ground with a hot fang pressed against him. With his demon side subduing, Inuyasha blinked rapidly looking up at Miroku. He was on top of Inuyasha, pressing the Tessuiga against his chest. Looking behind the monk he could see Kagome scrabbling to a sitting position with both Koga and Sango towering over her. Jumping to her feet, Kagome drew back her hand and sent it flying towards the wolf prince's face. Already prepared for an attack like that Koga caught her fist with ease. Squeezing it enough not cause her to wince a bit at the pain.

"Let me go." She said. Her voice laced with vemon. Bearing her small fangs at him.

"No." He replied with an equal amount of venom. Growling back at her.

Koga opened his mouth to say something else but before he could, Kagome had already flipped him over her shoulder. Placing her foot on his chest, she held his arm. Daring for anyone to come closer.

"Why won't you all just leave me the hell alone!" Kagome screamed at them.

"Because we're you're friends and we wants to help you!" Sango screamed back.

"I don't need any help. I'm not the weakling I used to be." Noticing the tension between the two girls and regards for their own safety, the boys decided to butt out just this once.

"You're not weak Kagome. Not one ever said you were."

Releasing her grip on Koga, Kagome turned to face the demon slayer. "You don't have to say it, I already know."

"Just stop and let us help you." Sango said, lowly.

"Leave me alone." Kagome snarled. Taking her foot off of Koga, she turned around to leave but Sango grabbed her wrist before she could get far.

With no words being said, Kagome swipped her claws across Sango's face. Four bleeding claws marks found its way to her face as she didn't even flinch.

"Sango." Miroku said while still on Inuyasha. His patience inning out as he watched the girls.

"Kagome." Shippo said with a shaky voice and watery eyes. His presence being long forgotten.

Looking over at Shippo, Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you Shippo." She glared at Sango. "But I won't hesitate to kill the rest of you."

Deep in her heart, the blackness continued to corrupt it. Covering every inch that it could reach. A black ink like substance started to ooze from it before it hardened over her heart completely. Inside of Kagome's mind, she could feel her subconscious having chains attached to them now. Weighing her down and physically preventing her from doing anything else. In the distance of her mind she could see Yami coming closer to her before kneeling down in front of her.

"You did a fine job my demonic flower. But I'll take over from here." She said slowly and softly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome's voice drugged with venom in it.

"The body of a demonic priestess is something more powerful than you think. It can do marvelous things beyond your imagination and now its all mine."

"Give me back my body and get out of my head. Or else." Kagome threatened.

"Or else what?" Yami challenged.

Kagome tried pulling on the chains around her hands and feet but the only thing she did was successfully drop herself to the floor.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Outside of Kagome's mind, the others watched as she stood there and did absolutely nothing. Like she just went blank.

"Kagome?" Sango called her name in hopes of getting an answer. She got nothing at first, but when she tried again, she was on the receiving end of a cold, sadistic smile.

"Kagome isn't here right now, but I'm sure she's watching."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked from his place on the ground.

"Who the hell are you and where's Kagome?!" Koga yelled.

"Why I'm the one that poisoned her. The one that implanted those thoughts in her head so she'd go and fight you. And the one who just successfully corrupted her heart." She smiled at them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." She dashed off.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed her along with everyone else. Dodging tress and bushes and anything else that was in their way.

Soon enough they were drawing near to a clearing and Miroku threw some of his sacred sutras on the ground to trip her. He only half completed his task as she rolled over and got right back up. But luck wasn't on their side as Kagome held up a bow with the arrow drawn, that she possibly picked up while they were running.

"Now lets have some fun." She smirked.

 _Let them go!_ Kagome keeps shouting at her from within her mind as she helplessly watched her friends be challenged. _Leave them alone!_

Shooting an arrow towards her friends, Kagome helplessly watched as they barely avoided the shot. The explosion from the tainted arrow leaving a crater in the ground.

" _Hirikots!"_ The demon slayer threw her oversized boomerang towards the demon possessing Kagome to at least knock her down. But with "Kagome" moving at such a fast pace it was hard to get good aim.

With Koga charging at her next, Kagome jumped a little ways off the ground and delivered a spin kick to his face knocking him back into a nearby tree. Inuyasha taking his place comes at her with full force.

" _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"_ He screams as he repeatedly tries to scratch at her with his claws. Moving from left to right quickly, Kagome easily dodges them all. Having enough of dodging, she kicks her foot up letting the bottom of it connect with his nose, sending him back.

With Miroku being her last target she charges towards him with her own plan in mind. Instead of attacking him, she used his outstretched staff as a jumping stone to float about 75ft in the air. Drawing the bow, she watched as her friends regrouped.

Chained on the inside looking out, Kagome continued to squirm against the chains holding her.

 _Let them go. Let them go. Let. Them. Go!_ She chanted over and over and over. Just watching Yami attack her friends made Kagome's blood boil. Then, she felt a strange yet amazing feeling. It was like when Yami controlled her but better. She turned her head to her back. She watched as her nails grew even longer. Then she licked her teeth and felt her canines grow longer as well. Even though she couldn't see, her eyes turned as red as her hair with blue pupils.

Now, when Kagome pulled on her chains this time, they started to crack. The more she pulled, the more they seemed to come loose. Until finally, they snapped. Freeing Kagome from her imprisonment. With her blood still boiling, Kagome tried and tried to regain control over her mind.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Outside of Kagome's mind, Inuyasha and the group watched as she dropped her drawn bow and clutched her head.

" **Stop it!** " A voice that didnt sound like Kagome's screamed.

"Get...out of me!" Kagome's real voice sounded.

" **Stay quiet you pest!** " Yami screamed.

"Stay away from my friends!"

" **They're not your friends. They abandoned you. They think your weak. They only want you because you can see the shards!** "

"That's…not true." She struggled. "I'm strong. Str...stronger than you. So...get... **out of me!** "

A bright light formed around Kagome and her screaming could be heard.

"Kagome!" Both Koga and Inuyasha screamed at the same time then glared at each other. But before a brawl could start, the two witnessed Kagome falling from about 100ft. Sadly though, they couldn't get to her in time, causing her to crash to the ground.

"Kagome!" The rest of the group screamed.

" **Priestess!** " Everyone looked up to see Yami. In the same form that they fought her in the first time. " **I'm not letting you go that easily!** " Yami descended at fast speeds down to Kagome.

"Not so fast. _Wind Tunnel!_ " Miroku opened the vortex in his right hand, causing a strong wind force to appear and suck Yami into it.

" **This isn't over and I will be back. Part of me still resides in the young priestess. Watch your backs.** " Those were her last words before being completely absorbed.

By the time that was done, Koga and Inuyasha were both racing over to Kagome. But because of the jewel shards in his legs, Koga arrived first. Holding Kagome in his arms, he watched as her hair color shift from red to its natural dark blue to red again.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked. Finally her hair stopped shifting, and stayed the blood red color that it was when she was a half demon.

Shifting around in Koga arms, Kagoem finally opened her eyes. Even her eyes stayed the same emerald green color.

"Oh my head." Kagome sat up rubbing her head. Looking at her friends, then down at the blood on her hands, Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears. "Dammit! What have I done?" She started crying. Getting up from Koga's lap, Kagome started to run into the trees. Leaping and ducking over and under branches.

"Kagome come back!" Sango screamed before chasing after her. But Kagome never stopped.

 **Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please review. Don't forget to tell your friends about my story. Gamer out!**


End file.
